You Have Been Forewarned...
It seemed as if things were finally running smoothly in the Koma Inu guild. Members were being rather successful in their job requests, new mages were joining daily, and people were utilizing the training hall to hone their physical and magical abilities. Koma Inu was finally on the map as the resident guild in Fiore's Onibus Town. Its message of kindness and acceptance had spread to travelling mages passing through, and welcomed those in search of a home. The guild master, Samarra Inari, was down in her office trying to take care of some letters from the Magic Council. Being a master, Samarra recieves many updates from the Magic Council regarding things such as law changes, new guild creations, bills for any damages your members have caused to Council property, and most importantly, updates on any major Dark Guild activity. "Hmmm...it looks like Shattered Dusk is on the move again. I wonder what those band of crooks are after this time." Samarra ponders as she looks at the Dark Guild Report. Shattered Dusk had been a well known Dark Guild in Onibus Town before the establishment of Koma Inu. They consisted mainly of criminals and dark mages who were only looking for monetary gain and power. Their hold on Onibus Town was severed once Koma Inu arrived and kicked the band of thieves to the outskirts of town. The Magic Council had not felt the need to eradicate Shattered Dusk, for after Koma Inu pushed them away, their activity has been nothing big enough that the Council Guard couldn't handle. A quiet knock at the door shakes Master Inari from her trip down memory lane. She looks up to see a rather tall man, dressed in vest, tie, and a smile, leaning against the threshold of the door. "Oh hello Shifuku, what a pleasure to see you always. But shouldn't you be manning the bar right now?" Samarra asked with a puzzled look; as Shifuku rarely leaves his spot behind the bar, for he loves to converse with all the guild members and hear of their recent jobs. "I am sorry Master Inari, but Scorpius and Zero began bickering at the bar counter again." Shifuku said as he rubbed the back of his head; an apologetic smile on his face. "You know how none of the other guild members want to get inbetween those two... So I thought I would take this time to come talk to you about inventory. It seems that we will need to order mor--" Their conversation was cut short by a loud noise up above on the guild's main floor. "HELP! Master Inari, please come help!" Samarra and Shifuku rush upstairs to see what had caused all the commotion. What they see when they arrive at the front doors painted a look of sadness and horror across the faces of onlooking guild members. "Umi , what happened to Ahneybeth ..." Samarra asked. Umi had in her arms the youngest members of Koma Inu. "There were so many guild members...I tried to stop them, I swear! But by the time I got there..." Umi looks down at the little girl in her arms. Ahneybeth's body was covered in cuts and scrapes, blood still seeping out of them, with bruises already beginning to form on her face and arms. Ahneybeth was on the brink of exhaustion, but turned to face the guild master. "I'm sorry master, I wasn't strong enough...they ambushed me; 5 of them. I couldn't take them all at once..." Ahneybeth said, cringing as she moved out of Umi's hold. "Please master, they said they were going to destroy Koma Inu! They want to take over the town again! You can't let Shattered Dusk hurt all these innocent people!" Ahnebeth said, a new vigor in her voice, even though she is barely able to stand. "Don't worry Ahneybeth," Samarra says as she places a hand on Ahneybeth's shoulder. "You did well. I am just glad that you are safe. And I promise you that the town will be safe as well." "Those Shattered Dusk scoundrels... I should have known it was them." Samarra scoffs under her breath. Turning to Shifuku, Samarra requests, " Shifuku, please take Ahneybeth and tend to her wounds. I have something I need to take care of..." A new found fire fills Samarra's voice, as she makes her way to the deck located above the guild's bar. "Umi," she turns to the ice mage that carried the young girl in,"gather all the guild members here now." The news travelled fast to all the guild members that Shattered Dusk had harmed one of their youngest guild members and were threatening to overthrow the town. Tensions were already running high by the time Samarra reached the balcony's banister. Slamming her fist down on the banister, Samarra shouts,"Listen up everyone! Shattered Dusk has dared to harm one of our own! They are threatening to overthrow this town and destroy the guild that we all call home! However we will not let them hurt our guild! Your guildmates pain is your pain! It may not be blood that connects us, but bond, that makes us family! We must take the battle to them and show them the strength we possess to protect our family! Show them that our courage comes from the support of our guildmates. That we will not stop fighting to save those close to our hearts; not until our dying breath! I want you all to reach down deep inside of you and unlock the power that has been there all along. The power that comes from having friends who support you. Friends who love you. And friends who will fight to protect you. We must show them that this is the day Shattered Dusk will regret making enemies out of Koma Inu!" Samarra raises her fist into the air, and the guild errupts into a loud roar! With a new fire in their hearts, mages rush to prepare for the battle that lies close ahead of them. "Shifuku and Umi, I want you two to stay here and protect the guild. Inform any other guildmates that are returning of the events that have unfolded." Samarra directs, as the two mages begin rushing away to prepare the guild to be defended. "Where is Niwatori ??" Samarra says looking around. "Right here Master Inari..." The shy ice mage says as he pushes his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose. "Niwatori I have a special request for you. I need you to begin evacuating the citizens; especially those on the western side of town. We want to make sure the citizens are safe if the battle happens to encroach on the city." Niwatori nods his head and briskly heads out the door. "The rest of you," Samarra yells over the crowd, "We leave now! Head for the guild hall of Shattered Dusk! Let's make them pay for messing with our family!" PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Beneath the Sky of Shattered Dusk NEXT CHAPTER: An Evacuation Takes A Chilling Turn